(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind powered global positioning tracking device, and more particularly to a global positioning tracking device that uses wind power to generate electricity and supply the device with electric power.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional GPS (global positioning system) tracking device is a device that relies on 24 satellites orbiting 20,000 kilometers above the earth for determining time and position on the earth. Each of the satellites carry two cesium atomic clocks and two rubidium atomic clocks, which are able to provide GPS equipment receiving the satellite signals with accurate longitude and latitude numerical values, thereby a user is capable to be acknowledged his present location anywhere in the world.
However, the conventional global positioning tracking device uses batteries (for example: rechargeable batteries) to provide electric power, resulting in the batteries only being able to provide electric power for a period of time. Hence, if the conventional global positioning tracking device is used for a long period of time outdoors, or the user has no new batteries to replace the old ones, then it easily results in the global positioning tracking device being unusable due to lack of electric power, which is extremely inconvenient to the user.